Kelas Pra Nikah
by Horyzza
Summary: "Kau cemburu Nyonya Uchiha. Cemburu dan rindu. Akui saja.." Sakura mendengus kesal, "Baka!" tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ia menutup telpon secara sepihak/Sekuel The Ring/DLDR


**Kelas Pra Nikah **

Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto

Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja

Warning: AU, mungkin sekuel the Ring, alur berantakan, ngalor-ngidul, DLDR, OOC, dan Typo

Rate : T+

.

.

Jika kau menemukan sebuah _mansion_ bergaya Jepang klasik di kawasan utara Konoha, maka itulah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Hunian sebesar itu hanya ditinggali oleh empat orang. Tiga pria dan seorang wanita. Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung, Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu, dan satu-satunya peghuni wanita sekaligus nyonya rumah Uchiha Mikoto. Komposisi tersebut merupakan komposisi standar yang akan kau temui sehari-hari.

Akan tetapi, hari ini ada yang spesial di sana. Entah mengapa, atmosfer mansion berubah. Jika biasanya hawa maskulin mendomnasi, kali ini lebih banyak unsur feminim yang terdeteksi. Usut punya usut, Uchiha Mikoto memang tengah menjalankan program sehari khusus wanita di rumahnya. Khusus wanita, artinya tidak ada pria. Dan benarlah, ia menetralisasi mansion dari keberadaan suami dan kedua putranya. Dengan kejam ia memerintahkan mereka eksodus untuk sementara.

Mikoto tidak sendirian mengatur jalannya acara. Ia dibantu Kushina dan Mebuki. Kushina bertanggungjawab atas kepesertaan, Mebuki meng-_handle_ logistik, dan ia sendiri berlaku sebagai _mastermind_ acara. Emm.. tunggu, sebenarnya seperti apa detail acara yang dibidani ketiga ibu rumah tangga ini?

.

.

"Hei Saki, katakan padaku, kenapa kau ada di sini?" kalimat introgatif diberondongkan Ino padanya.

"Hm, ini kan acara untuk gadis lajang." Matsuri turut buka suara.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Bahkan Hinata ada di pihak mereka.

Sakura meringis nelangsa. Pasalnya ia datang juga bukan karena kehendak pribadinya. Kalaulah ada kesempatan, ia pasti kabur dari tadi. Tapi jika ia kabur, entah kutukan macam apa yang akan menimpanya. Bayangan wajah horor ibu dan mertuanya sudah cukup membuatnya bergidik.

Demi apapun ia sudah menikah. Cicin di jari manisnya sebagai bukti. Atau yang lebih akurat, ia punya surat keterangan dari catatan sipil. Tidakkah itu cukup menghentikan aksi brutal ibu dan mertuanya untuk menjebaknya di sini? Nyata tidak. Ibu dan mertuanya, serta didukung bibi Kushina, kompak menyeretnya ke sini. Ke kelas pra nikah yang dipandu oleh ibunya, mertuanya, dan bibi Kushina.

Alasan Mikoto dan Mebuki sebenarnya masuk akal. Sakura dan Sasuke secara hukum telah menikah dua bulan lalu. Tapi sejauh ini status keduanya baru di atas kertas. Sasuke masih tinggal di _mansion_ Uchiha –Fugaku tak mengizinkan putra-putranya tinggal sendiri sebelum mereka berumah tangga- sementara Sakura juga masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Pasangan suami-istri baru ini dianggap belum melaksanakan pernikahan mereka secara sempurna.

"Sakura, kau pasti tidak lupa kan kalau kau sudah menikah?" Ino melayangkan telunjuknya ke ujung hidung Sakura.

"Ino, _please_.." Sakura mendesis.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis.. kita akan mulai kelasnya." Mikoto muncul dari arah dapur menyapa keempat gadis itu: Ino, Matsuri, Hinata, dan Sakura. Sakura, gadis? Benar sekali. Kendati telah menikah, interaksi terintimnya dengan sang suami baru sebatas pegang tangan. Maka, secara absah ia dapat dikategorikan sebagai seorang "gadis" bukan?

"Mikoto-_obaasama_.." Para gadis balas menyapa ala_ shokojou_.

Mikoto tersenyum kalem. Dengan gerakan kharismatik ia bersimpuh di atas tatami menghadap peserta didiknya. Keturunan murni klan Uchiha ini lalu menebar pandang pada mereka satu per satu. Saat pandangannya jatuh pada sang menantu, ia dapat menangkap ketidaktenangan dalam netranya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya jahil. Gadis itu merespon dengan wajah merajuk. Ah, itu ekspresi kesukaan Mikoto, dulu ia pernah bermimpi memiliki anak gadis manja seperti Sakura.

Mikoto memulai dengan menyinggung pasangan mereka, membuat ketiga sahabat menantunya tersipu. Ino, gadis _fashionable_ yang energik itu telah menautkan hati pada Shimura Sai. Hinata kini telah resmi menjadi calon menantu Kushina. Sedangkan Matsuri tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sepupu Sakura, Sabaku Gara. Hanya sakura yang tampak tak tertarik. Atau ia hanya jual mahal?

"Apa yan kalian pikirkan tentang pernikahan?" Mikoto melempar pertanyaan.

"Penyatuan dua hati yang saling mencinta." Ino menjawab penuh antusiasme. Mata _aquamarine_-nya berbinar cerah. Sakura berjengit mendengarnya. Jawaban Ino tak ubahnya syair klise yang ketinggalan zaman.

"Kemenangan cinta." Sakura seperti tertimpa batu. Bisa-bisanya frasa itu meluncur dari seorang Matsuri. Oh, ia lupa, sahabat-sahabatnya tengah mabuk asmara. Terlebih sang mertua sebelumnya menyinggung pria-pria tercinta mereka.

"Benar sekali. Tapi hubungan yang diikatkan tidak hanya sebatas antara kedua mempelai saja, karena sesungguhnya pernikahan juga menjadi jembatan penghubung dua keluarga. Keluarga pengantin pria dan pengantin wanita."

Sesi pagi berlangsung sekitar satu setengah jam. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran seputar esensi pernikahan, tujuan dan apa-apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan. Sesi kedua dipandu Mebuki. Mereka membahas menejemen rumah tangga dilanjut _sharing_ tentang konflik rumah tangga.

"Kecocokan bukan faktor penentu berhasilnya sebuah hubungan. Jika kalian ingin pernikahan berhasil, mulailah dengan obsesi. Bukan ekspektasi." Ino dan kawan-kawan mengangguk-angguk. Mereka mencatatnya baik-baik di memori mereka, "Hal yang harus kalian selaraskan adalah visi misi, obsesi yang ingin kalian capai bersama suami kalian." Dalam imajinasi Ino, Matsuri, dan Hinata, Mebuki menjelma menjadi ibu peri bijaksana penebar kebahagiaan.

Imajinasi Sakura sama sekali berbeda. Ia justru terkenang bagaimana ia terpesona pada mempelai prianya yang nampak gagah dalam balutan ensambel _wafuku _hitam pernikahan. Hey, ia hanya terpesona, okey? Wajar bagi gadis yang melihat pria setampan Sasuke_. Aku hanya terpesona, tidak lebih_. Batin Sakura merapalnya berkali-kali.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah topik perbincangan yang menarik. Itulah sebabnya meski hari beranjak senja, mereka masih bertahan di kediaman Uchiha. Tak perlu khawatir, lagipula acara ini memang akan berlanjut hingga esok hari. Semua tahu, kecuali Sakura. Tentu saja, menghadiri acara ini bukan idenya. Ia sama sekali tak menyiapkan diri untuk bermalam. Terlintas ide untuk memanfaatkan hal ini agar ia dapat pulang. Tapi nyonya Haruno, yang tak lain merupakan ibunya, menyeringai licik.

"Kita menginap disini, Sayang. Sebab malam ini rumah kita menjadi persinggahan bagi suami, kakak ipar, dan ayah mertuamu."

Bibir Sakura menganga. Tak percaya mereka merencanakan semua sampai sejauh itu. Ino dan Matsuri bukannya membantu malah menertawakan ekspresi _cengo_-nya. Hanya Hinata yang tampak prihatin.

"Kau masih memiliki pakaian ganti di sini, Sayang. Kau ingat?" Sahut Mikoto. Tangannya mengusap pelan pundak kanan Sakura, memberikan sinyal perintah. Ia tahu betul senjata ampuh untuk menaklukkan anak menantunya. "Rumah ini rumahmu juga, jadi tak perlu sungkan." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut yang tak lekang dari wajahnya.

"Bibi pastikan Kau takkan menyesal ikut acara ini sampai akhir, Sakura-_chan_." Timpal Khusina. Sakura mendesah pasrah, _powerless_. Ia tahu, mustahil mengalahkan liga ibu-ibu rumah tangga itu.

Setelah makan malam, semua berkumpul di kamar tamu. Empat _futon_ digelar sejajar. Sakura berbaring di salah satunya dengan gelisah. Bimbang ia menimang-nimang ponselnya. Pada jam-jam ini biasanya Sasuke menghubunginya. Apapun kesibukannya, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon. Setidaknya sebuah pesan singkat berisi 'selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah' dikirimkan untuknya.

Ino menyikut dua temannya. Mereka merepet, saling berbisik-bisik sambil menahan tawa. "Sesi ini adalah sesi puncak Sakura-_chan_, bersemangatlah.." Celetuk Matsuri.

"Ayolah, _forehead_.. benar kata bibi Kushina. Kau takkan menyesal ikut acara ini. Kau tadi juga mengakui, banyak pencerahan yang kau dapat." Ino menimpali, "Setelah ini kau akan bertransformasi menjadi istri yang baik bagi Sasuke."

"Walaupun Sakura-_chan_ sudah berpengalaman, tidak ada salahnya belajar lagi." Satu lagi sahutan dari Hinata.

Sakura memandang aneh pada mereka. Berpengalaman? Kalau yang dimaksud berpengalaman dalam hal asmara, Ino orangnya. Sebelum bersama Shimura Sai, Ino bergonta-ganti pacar lebih dari tiga kali. Sementara Sakura, pacaran saja tidak pernah, ia langsung menikah namun tahap romantismenya kalah jauh dari sahabat pirangnya.

Kushina menggeser pintu. Ia masuk kamar dengan membawa toples berisi permen. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kushina menangkap tatapan keheranannya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada putri sahabatnya. Meningkatkan kecurigaan Sakura.

"Bibi yakin, kalian sudah menunggu-nunggu bagian ini.." Kushina mengatakannya dengan senyum, err.. menggoda? Perasaan tak enak merayapi dada Sakura. Kedipan mata, senyum ganjil, dan setoples permen. Aneh, _random_, dan sarat ketidakberesan.

Kushina menginstruksikan agar semua duduk melingkar. Ia meletakkan nampan di tengah lingkaran."Seharian ini kalian sudah berbalas pesan dengan kekasih kalian?" Kushina, pemandu utama sesi ini, memulai dengan pertanyaan. Gadis-gadis –kecuali Sakura- serempak mengangguk, "Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. _Sasuke sedang apa sih? Kenapa ia belum menghubungiku?_ Tanpa sadar Sakura terbiasa dengan curahan perhatian Sasuke untuknya. Telpon pagi hari, pesan sebelum tidur, dan _dinner_ berdua tiap sabtu malam telah menjadi rutinitasnya selama dua bulan terakhir. Maka, kala sabtu malam ini rutinitasnya harus disela kelas pra nikah, serta tiadanya pesan ataupun telpon dari Sasuke, Sakura merasa hampa. Alam bawah sadarnya menjerit: Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, hubungi suamimu setelah ini." Titah Kushina, "Gadis-gadis, sebagaimana wanita, pria pun senang diberi perhatian. Sejantan apapun, mereka tetap memiliki hasrat untuk dimanja. Jadi jika kalian tidak ingin suami kalian kelak pindah ke lain hati, limpahi mereka dengan kasih sayang."

Sakura tertohok. Sasuke hampir selalu jadi yang pertama menyapa dan menanyakan kabarnya. _Well_, pernikahannya adalah _miaikekkon_, pernikahan yang dijembatani oleh orang tuanya, dan Sakura pada awalnya agak terpaksa melakukannya. Namun sebenarnya, dalam logikanya juga telah terpatri, pernikahan adalah hal sakral. Sekali seumur hidup, oleh karenanya mempermainkannya adalah pantangan.

"Nah, salah satu faktor penting lestarinya rumah tangga adalah terpenuhinya kebutuhan biologis, terutama urusan ranjang atau.. seks." Mata Ino dan Matsuri berkilat penuh minat, sementara pipi Hinata dan Sakura sempurna memerah dipapar malu. "Ck, ck, ck, anak-anak.. kalian gadis dewasa yang sebentar lagi menikah, seks bukan hal tabu untuk dibicarakan. Dan ini penting untuk kalian pelajari." Kushina menggelang-geleng melihat reaksi mereka.

"Oh iya, sejauh mana interaksi kalian dengan pasangan?"

Hening. Semua enggan menjawab.

"Ciuman?"

Perhatian Kushina jatuh pada Ino. Gestur gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Ino?"

"Ya.. kupikir wajar jika sepasang kekasih berciuman." Jawab Ino.

"Ciuman intim?" Kejar Kushina. Ino membenarkan dengan anggukan. "lebih dari ciuman?" gadis-gadis kompak menggeleng.

"Aku pernah iseng bertanya pada Sai, apakah aku perlu menyerahkan perawanku demi membuktikan rasa sayangku padanya. Lalu Sai bilang, aku tersanjung, tapi aku ingin mengambilnya kelak sebagai kado pernikahan."

"Kyaa.. aku tak menyangka si muka datar bisa seromantis itu.. aku iri padamu Ino.." Sahut Matsuri seraya merangkul lengan Ino. Meski Shimura Sai termasuk pria yang kurang ekspresif, setidaknya ia tidak sekaku Sabaku Gara. _Oh, Gara kapankah kau bisa semanis tokoh pria di shojo manga_. Ratap Matsuri.

"Iya kan? Itulah kenapa dari sekian kumbang yang mendekat, pilihanku jatuh padanya." Ucap Ino bangga.

Kushina takjub mengathui pengalaman yang Ino miliki, "Baiklah, mari kita ke inti permasalahan." Ia meraih sebuah permen lolipop berbentuk bulat pejal. Jemari lentiknya membebaskan lolipop itu dari bungkusnya, "Pria merupakan makhluk yang sangat menyukai ciuman. Tak heran jika bibir wanita adalah salah satu bagian yang mereka puja." Ia mengacungkan lolipop itu ke hadapan para gadis.

"Apa hubungan lolipop dengan ciuman?" Celetuk Sakura polos. Ino tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sakura benar-benar lugu. Seharusnya Ino mercuni pikiran Sakura sejak hari pertama mereka bersahabat. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menyesali masa lalu.

"Ino, tunjukkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan permen ini." Kushina menyerahkan lolipop itu pada si gadis pirang.

Ino menerimanya dan memberi lirikan nakal pada Sakura, "Teman-teman, perhatikan ini baik-baik!" Terlebih dulu Ino membasahi bibirnya. Perlahan ia mengulum lolipop. Sesekali lidahnya menjilati permukaan permen dengan gerakan sensual. Kegiatannya berlangsung hingga beberapa menit.

Tiga gadis lain mengamati dan mulai paham apa yang tengah Ino peragakan. Sekali lagi darah mengalir ke saluran-saluran pembuluh di wajah Hinata dan Sakura. Kushina menjentikkan jari, mengakhiri adegan kulum-mengulum lolipop itu. "Terima kasih Ino, _good job_." Ia menghadiahkan acungan jempol untuk sang sukarelawati, "mengulum lolipop adalah ilustrasi sederhana bagi kalian pemula. Meski ciuman adalah hal sederhana tapi kalian perlu berlatih jika tak ingin adegan romantis kalian berantakan. Untuk variasi-variasi lain, bisa kalian kreasi sendiri saat kalian mempraktikannya dengan suami nanti."

Praktik dengan suami? Pikiran Sakura melayang membayangkan bibir Sasuke. Tak terpikir sebelumnya bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengannya. Namun kali ini fantasinya bangkit. Lembutkah? Bergairahkah? Senikmat apakah? _Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?! _Sakura nyaris tersentak dengan imajinasi liarnya.

Sesi ini menjadi sesi _girls talk_ yang panas. Mereka melanjutkannya hingga larut, sebab ada berton-ton topik seputar seks yang perlu mereka pelajari. Sakura menghabiskan masa remajanya untuk mengejar prestasi akademik. Ini kali pertama ia belajar serba-serbi bercinta secara memadai. Bercinta bukan hanya dalam kaitannya penyaluran hasrat, namun dalam konteks kerumahtanggaan.

Mereka baru berhenti saat dini hari. Tak lama kemudian semua –kecuali Sakura–telah jatuh tidur. Sakura masih memikirkan Sasuke. Hari telah berganti. Detik Sakura masih terjaga telah terhitung sebagai hari baru. Itu artinya Sasuke tidak menghubunginya lebih dari duapuluh empat jam.

Kesabaran Sakura mencapai batas. Secepat kilat ujung jemarinya menari di permukaan layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan ia kirim untuk Sasuke.

'Hai'

Segera Sakura mengutuk kebodohannya dalam memilih kata-kata. Berton-ton hal membuncah dalam perasaannya namun ia tak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan.

Tak ada respon hingga sepuluh menit kemudian. Lipatan dahi Sakura kian dalam. Ada apa gerangan suaminya ini? Saat ia nyaris menyerah, tiba-tiba poselnya bergetar. Sel-sel tubuh Sakura terlonjak gembira mendapati panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Hai, ada apa?" Ini suara yang dirindukan Sakura. Mendengarnya ibarat menelan obat penenang.

"Eng.. Sasuke-_san_ sedang apa?" Sakura menepuk dahi. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya.

"Berusaha tidur, di atas ranjangmu."

"Kau di kamarku?" Sakura tergugah. Ia bangkit menjauh dari teman-temannya yang tertidur, berjaga-jaga seandainya mereka terjaga dan mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan sang suami. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, lalu duduk di beranda.

"Kau tahu? aku merindukanmu."

Sakura memutar maniknya. Seperti gombal picisan, pikirnya. "Oh ya? terdengar seperti bualan. Kenapa kau tak menelponku?" Suara kekehan ringan segera menyusup ke telinganya.

"Ada permainan kecil di antara kami, aku, Naruto, Sabaku, Shimura, Itachi, dan kedua ayah kita. Ponsel terlarang saat permainan berlangsung."

Permainan? Sakura lekas dirundung prasangka. Pria-pria berkumpul tanpa alat telekomunikasi dan mereka di rumahnya, apa yang mereka lakukan? "Kalian tidak sedang pesta lajang kan?" Tudingnya.

Sasuke tergelak di sebrang sana, "Kau cemburu?"

Sakura melotot seolah Sasuke di hadapannya, "Oh, Anda salah Tuan. Aku tidak cemburu." Sangkalnya.

"Kau cemburu Nyonya Uchiha. Cemburu dan rindu. Akui saja.."

Sakura mendengus kesal, "_Baka_!" tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ia menutup telpon secara sepihak. Tak lama berselang ponsel kembali bergetar, "Apa maumu?" ketusnya.

"Ayo menikah."

Alis Sakura mencelat, "Kita sudah menikah." Jawabnya masih mempertahankan nada ketus.

Speaker ponsel menyalurkan suara helaan napas Sasuke ke pendengaran Sakura, "Baiklah, ayo tinggal bersama dan buat pernikahan kita menjadi pernikahan yang sebenarnya."

Sakura tercenung. Permintaan Sasuke persis sama dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi. Ia telah berniat, kali ini ia yang akan melangkah terlebih dulu. Namun sayangnya ia tak melakukannya dengan baik. Ia tak cukup fokus, dan gagal mengawali. Entah kenapa, dalam pernikahan ini, ia selalu tak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Setitik bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Kau bersedia?"

Sakura menyeka air mata di pipinya, "Tentu." Ia mengangguk tanpa sadar. Pada kesempatan berikutnya ia tak akan gagal. Ia akan berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk pernikahannya.

Bruk..!

Sakura mendengar suara berdebum. Kontan ia menoleh ke belakang. Tampaklah sumber keributan itu berasal. Mikoto, Mebuki, Kushina, dan teman-temannya baru saja mengintip dan mungkin juga menguping.

"Halo Sakura-_chan_.." Mikoto yang paling depan meringis garing karena tertangkap basah, "Ibu rasa kau bisa segera mengaplikasikan ilmu pernikahan yang baru kau dapat.."

"Selamat, Sayang hehe.." Ibunya menyahut hari belakang bahu Mikoto. Ino dan Matsuri bersiul-siul mengggoda.

"Sakura-_chan_, _Ganbatte_!" Hinata berpose layaknya suporter bola.

Rasanya Sakura mau pingsan karena malu.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Perasaan Sakura campur aduk. Sebal dan senang sekaligus. Tapi lebih dominan senangnya sih.. ia bahagia seperti terbang ke awang-awang.

"A-aku juga.." terbata-bata Sakura berucap.

"Juga apa?" tuntut Sasuke. Manusia-manusia di belakang Sakura makin riuh bersiul-siul.

Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha berkonsentrasi. Ia mengabaikan makhluk-makhluk pengganggu yang tiada henti menggodanya, "aku juga me..ehm.." Napasnya tercekat sebelum berhasil menyelesaikannya.

"Sakura?" Suara Sasuke bergetar khawatir, takut istrinya pingsan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sakura mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Mukanya sudah panas luar biasa. Ini adalah pengakuan cintanya yang pertama. Ia lega sekaligus malu tak tertahankan.

"Yei..!" keenam orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu secara live bersorak-sorai. Mereka saling adu toss. "Sakura-chan, _omedetou_..!" Seru mereka.

.

.

**Fin**

Rencana awal ini tuh buat sekuelnya The Ring, tapi mungkin agak gak nyambung dan kurang greget ya? auk ah.. aku juga nggak ngecek secara detail. Kalo berkenan tolong diingetin di mana letak salahnya. Terima kasih..


End file.
